Afterwards
by Alika613
Summary: Tony waits for Ziva's visit after work, but it may be what happens afterwards that is most significant. 3rd person, but mostly Tony's POV. Rated M, "alternative".


AKA: Ziva Fucks Tony (I was told this story was removed because the title and description were not PG.)

A/N: What can I say? Whenever I picture Tony and Ziva together, Tony is taking it up the ass. I mean he's so cocky, he's practically begging for it. Since I'm disappointed in the lack of "alternative" sex fanfiction, I figured I would contribute my own. If this isn't what you are into, then don't read it. I don't watch NCIS regularly, so I don't know whether Tony lives in a house or an apartment, but I'm guessing apartment.

* * *

Tony was sitting in one of his leather armchairs, his foot bouncing restlessly. He had considered pouring himself a drink, so as to calm his nerves, but decided there was too much to do before Ziva arrived. He had done everything that he could think of that needed to be done, and Ziva had yet to show. He was starting to rethink that drink idea.

It was not as though Ziva had given him a time that she was planning to arrive at. She hadn't even said that she would be visiting, but Tony had been extra cocky, smirked a lot, and corrected Ziva's English enough that for her not to drop by and put him in his place would be surprising. For a brief moment Tony was afraid that was her plan, to not show up and keep him waiting and waiting, driving him crazy as every minute dragged by.

He stood up quickly and ran a hand through his hair. He went through his mental checklist to make sure he was fully prepared. He had showered, twice in fact. Trimmed his pubic hair, something he had originally disliked but was growing more used to. He drew the line at other body hair though, and happily kept his chest hair at whatever length it grew to. He had trimmed his nails, not because it was required, but because it somehow seemed necessary in order to feel like he was at his best. He had flossed, brushed his teeth, and rinsed with mouthwash. He shaved his face, cleaned his ears, and dressed in clean, pressed clothes that smelled faintly of sandalwood.

He looked at the door of his apartment, and then walked towards it. He looked through the peephole, but there was no one on the other side. He frowned and looked around. His apartment was clean, nothing for Ziva to frown at. He walked towards his coffee table and pulled open one of the draws it had underneath. Plenty of lube and condoms were stashed in there in case they didn't make it to the bedroom.

Speaking of the bedroom. He had changed his bedspread to a navy blue comforter and light blue sheets. Ziva looked good in blue, although she looked good in every color, and if he was fortunate enough to have her in his bed he doubted he would be looking at the sheets. He pulled open the draw of his bedside table. Well, he certainly had plenty of lube. He frowned at the vibrator that rolled around in the drawer. He put it away in the toy box he kept under his bed. It wasn't that he didn't want Ziva to find it, just that he wasn't sure if he was ready for Ziva to know that what they did wasn't the exception, but Tony's preference. It was one thing to let Ziva fuck him and pretend like he was doing it for her, and another thing entirely for her to learn that it was how he liked it and how he chose to do it when he was alone and had a choice.

Not that he was ashamed or anything.

He swallowed and checked the time. Nearly one in the morning, it was hard to believe she had such a hold on him that he would stay up all night waiting for her. He sighed and walked towards his kitchen. Perhaps he had earned a drink.

Tony stopped breathing when he heard a knock on his door. He bounded over to the door and threw it open.

There was something undeniably sexy about the way Ziva was dressed. Her hair was pulled back in a smooth ponytail. She was in a casual, olive green tank top, black jeans, and strappy stilettos. She smiled and pushed past him. She walked into his living room, her large purse dangling from her hand.

Tony stared at the purse. It was unlike Ziva to carry one, but he suspected it carried her strap on. He wondered which one she brought.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Tony said.

She smiled. "Why Tony, it's not as though we had plans."

"I just assumed you wouldn't miss the opportunity to teach me a lesson."

Ziva stepped towards him, "You were acting like quite the brat today. Desperate for my attention?"

He loved the way she drew out the last word. He smiled at her. "Always."

Ziva closed the distance between them and reached a hand up to wrap her fingers through Tony's hair. She tugged his head down until their lips met. He pressed his body against hers and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her ass. She made a noise against his lips, and nipped at his bottom lip.

He parted his lips and was instantly rewarded with her tongue darting in. He moaned slightly as her tongue slid against his and coaxed his tongue to life. She pulled back from the kiss and smirked.

"Enough foreplay."

Tony knew there was a reason he liked her. A reason why he trusted her with a secret he hadn't trusted most of his lovers with.

Ziva backed away from him, one corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk. Tony followed, his pants feeling a little too tight. She led the way to his bedroom, and slowly placed her purse on the bedside table, as though doing it to tease him. She sat on the edge of his bed and leaned back, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Strip for me," she said.

Tony swallowed, his eyes narrowing at her in a smile that said he was both eager to please her, and slightly nervous. He shifted his weight and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the material off and tossed it on the floor, his chest rising and falling as his heart rate rose.

Ziva licked her lips, in what Tony suspected was a methodical action, and then looked down his torso.

Tony's cock stiffened. He reached for his belt, pulling the leather from the pant loops and felt it slap against his thigh as he dropped it. He slipped out of his shoes as he unbuttoned his pants, and then unzipped them. They slipped down his thighs and he stepped out of them. He brushed a hand over his stomach, a move he hoped would distract Ziva from his crotch, but likely only redirected her attention closer to his erection.

Left in his boxer briefs and socks, he decided to pull off his socks first. He gave her a quick glance and then bent over. He tossed the socks towards his pants and straightened up. The bulge in the front of his underwear had grown. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down, freeing his erection.

Ziva beckoned him to come to her. Tony walked towards her until he stood in front of her, his cock stiffening until it was just shy of being fully hard. Ziva leaned forward, her chest brushing against his cock as she stood up. She smiled, ran a hand up his chest and over his neck, and then directed him to switch places with her so that the bed was behind him. She pushed lightly against his chest and he complied in falling down onto his bed. He shifted until his head was against a pillow, and he looked up at Ziva.

"Looking good, Tony," she whispered as she stepped back from the bed. She smiled and bent over, slipping out of her stilettos.

Tony smiled, appreciating the show. He watched as she started to pull down her pants, her thighs shifting to ease them down. His cock hardened fully, arching up until the head nearly touched his belly. Underneath her pants, she was already wearing a harness. It was white, with a thick band that wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned around so that Tony could see the straps that follow the curve of her ass cheeks.

He knew she owned a few different ones. It hadn't started like that, when they had started she didn't own any at all and the nights they spent together were few and far between. This white one was new though, and it glowed against her skin.

Ziva wiggled her ass a little and pulled off her shirt. Tony loved the long muscles of her back, and the dip as it lead into her round ass. She turned around and smiled again as she dropped her tank top. She put her knee on the bed and crawled her way towards Tony.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Always," he sat up slightly and as she leaned over him he kissed the top of her left breast. She turned slightly as she grabbed her purse and placed it on the bed beside them.

Tony wanted to look at the bag, and what Ziva was pulling from it, but at that moment her nipple brushed against his lips and he couldn't help but suck on it as he reached his hand up to cup her other breast. He sucked hard on her nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

He felt a tug on his hair and as he pulled back Ziva moved a dildo into his field of vision. He glanced at it. It wasn't like the others they had used that were vaguely phallic shaped and colors that no natural dick came in. It was realistically shaped, with a formed head and raised veins and coloring that looked ordinary enough even if it didn't match Ziva's skin tone exactly. It looked pretty real, and attractive, for a dildo. He gave Ziva a curious look, wondering how long it had taken her to find it. Dildo shopping can be a very tedious thing, and one rarely finds exactly what they are looking for.

"Like what you see?" she asked again.

The smile was gone from her face, and he realized it was a serious question. The cocks she usually fucked him with rarely looked like actual cocks. He considered for a second that it was close as they would ever get to Ziva fucking him with something real.

Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the lips. "Yeah, I like it."

Ziva pulled back and opened the drawer to his bedside table. She pulled out the lube and set it down on the bed. She pushed Tony back down and lied on top of him, kissing him fully. She could feel his erection on her stomach and she was careful not to put too much of her weight on him. His hands reach up to grab her ass again.

"Spread your legs, brat." Ziva sat up, her ponytail swishing back and forth.

"Ah," Tony made a small noise and parted his legs, his cock bobbing slightly and his balls tight. He bent his knees and raised his hips slightly, his asshole tightening in anticipation.

Ziva grabbed the lube and bent over to kiss his bellybutton. Her tongue darted in quickly. Her hot breath moved over his belly and followed his happy trail as she moved down. She kissed the underside of his cock quickly before sitting back on her heels and squeezing some lube onto her fingertips.

Ziva leaned back over Tony and kissed his chest as she rubbed the palms of her hands over his thighs. She was careful not to smear the lube as she moved her hands closer to his ass.

"Come on, Ziva. You keep me waiting all night, don't hold back," Tony moaned out and gasped as she bit his nipple in response. He felt a wet finger brush against his asshole and he flinched slightly at how cold it was. Note to self, get warming lube.

"If you are in such a rush, help me out and relax," she replied as she circled the ring of muscle, coating it before pushing her finger in.

Tony moaned and pushed back against her fingers. He fisted his hands into the comforter and lifted his hips slightly. He could feel her nipples brush over his stomach as she licked the nipple she had bit. She moved the finger in and out before adding a second. Tony swore under his breath. She withdrew her fingers and added more lube before pushing three fingers inside him.

Tony loves the feeling of being stretched and readied for fucking. It has never taken much preparation to make him crazy horny and ready to be filled. He has lubed up a dildo, not prepared himself at all, rocked back onto and after a moment or two found himself riding away. So while Ziva's fingers felt nice, they aren't exactly a necessary prelude.

"Come on, Ziva," he groaned. "Fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside my asshole."

He could tell Ziva was smiling before her face even became visible. She leaned back, her breasts jiggling slightly. "One of these days, you are going to learn some patience." He watched her pick up the dildo, and unlike the other strapons she had this harness had a stretchy ring. She tilts the dildo and pushes it out through the ring. The wide base sits low and Tony can imagine it pushing against her clit as she fucks him.

Tony sat up slightly and watched her spread lube over the dildo. It glistened and she pumped her hips, fucking the dildo into her fist. She shifted closer to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah." Tony fell back against the bed.

Ziva found Tony's hole with the head of her cock. He shifted slightly, pushed his hips back and then groaned as the head pushed inside him. She paused and then eased the cock inside him, looking at his face and waiting for any sign that she should slow down or stop. She's slightly surprised when she's in all the way to the hilt and he hasn't protested at all.

She watches his face as he bites his bottom lip. He chuckled slightly and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you going to fuck me or just stare at my face?"

Ziva laughed and pulled out before thrusting back in quickly. "How's that?"

"Oh fuck," his face pulls into a grimace, but he wraps his legs around Ziva's waist and pulls her in tighter. "Yeah, that's good." He groans, his ass accomodating to the girth and length.

She pulls out again and starts a steady rhythm, not particularly hard, or deep, or fast. An easy going rhythm that hits his prostate and makes his cock want to burst. Tony groans, loving the feeling of Ziva's cock as it slides over his sensitive skin. He bites his lip as the dildo fills him.

"Talk to me, Tony. Talk dirty," Ziva sighs. The base of the dildo thumps against her clit. Her clit was already needy and hypersensitive when she arrived, and the grinding pressure was making her cunt tighten in anticipation. She's wet and she can feel warmth spread throughout her stomach. His laugh seems to reverberate through her clit.

"Like it when I talk dirty, eh?" He groans and his legs tighten around her. He opens his eyes to watch Ziva's breasts bounce as she thrusts inside him. Her nipples were tight and puckered, and he was torn between wanting her to lean over so that he could take them into his mouth, or wanting her to lean back so that her jiggling tits can be better displayed. "Mm, I love having your dick inside me. Harder, Ziva. Come on, give it to me. I want you to make me cum all over myself."

Ziva reaches a hand out and tangles it in his hair, tugging gently as she deepens her thrusts. She's close to climax, and the thought of cumming with Tony only excites her more.

Tony gasps as the dildo slips from his asshole, and suddenly the head is being thrust back in. Ziva's cock slamming all the way in, only to stop as the rubber balls ram against his ass. "Oh god, I'm going to cum soon!"

"Really Tony," Ziva's brows furrow slightly and her thrusts become more erratic. "I haven't even touched your cock and you're so close to shooting your load." She uses the hand that isn't tangled in his hair to push at his knee, spreading his legs farther. She slaps his hairy thigh, making him jump and clamp his ass tight right as Ziva's thrusting her cock in.

Tony gasps and then groans. He's mildly impressed that she's learned a new euphemism. He moans louder, feeling her thrusts strike his prostate over and over again. "You have to… I'm going to… hah…" Tony sits up, his mouth searching for Ziva's. He pants against her lips. Not sure what to do with his hands, but needing to do something with them, he puts one on the bed to prop himself up and the other to grab the back of Ziva's neck, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. "I'm cumming!" he chokes out, his balls grinding against Ziva's stomach and his prick sandwhiched between the two of them.

Ziva manages a few more sloppy thrusts before she's cumming too. Her pussy tightens as the pleasure rips through her. She whimpers as she tries not to scream. Tony's legs hold her in a death grip, and she can feel his warm semen smearing on her stomach.

They collapse backwards onto Tony's bed, and Ziva carefully pulls the dick from his hole. She rolls over onto her side and looks at Tony's face. His lips are parted slightly, and his cheeks are flushed with an orgasmic glow that Ziva also has. Her arm is thrown over his chest, the hair ticking the inside of her elbow. She watches his chest rise and fall as he breathes. She counts down the seconds, something she has been trained to do with accuracy, and at exactly three minutes she starts to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Tony mumbles.

She looks back at him, frowning slightly. "I was just going to leave now."

"Don't bother," his eyes have yet to open, "It's late. Just take that off and go to sleep."

She looked at him, wondering if he had considered the embarrassment or disappointment that might come if she turned him down. Had he decided to ask her to stay anyways?

She loosened the waist band and slid it down her hips, the dildo bouncing briefly against the floor. She lied back down on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers as their combined body heat kept her warm. "Tony?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Thank you."

Tony nodded and rolled over so that they were facing each other. It wasn't an 'I love you', but she wasn't ready to say that yet, and she wasn't sure if Tony was ready to hear it.

"Thank you, Ziva."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it!

I love how I switched tense in this story. It just didn't sound "right" when it was all in past tense, or all in present tense. Ugh.

Do me a favor and write a Ziva Tops Tony story. There aren't enough.


End file.
